


Masquerade

by HighlyProblematic



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I was promised a Once-ler Renaissance and I´m not going home till I get it!, M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, Yes they´re brothers in this, yandere-ish Once-ler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: When Greed-ler visits his favorite nightclub for the rich and powerful, he finds himself enticed by a masked man who looks strangely familiar...
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Masquerade

So there he was. Standing in the middle of the room, glancing at him with a mix of playful shyness and curiosity that would have made any man´s head spin in the best way possible. He was tall and skinny, not much meat on him, Greed-ler had to say. However, the lithe body, long and skinny doe-like legs, the petite waist and soft, flawless skin was more than enough to make his manhood twitch with interest right away.

And meeting him had been such a coincidence, too. The businessman had been at his favorite club- one for the rich and powerful such as himself. One where most any decadent desire could be fulfilled with the snap of one’s fingers, where beauties of either gender were willing to serve and please whomever could afford their services, with no questions asked. All of them wore masks at all times- it was forbidden for clients to try and take them off. Intricate, carnivalesque masks those were, hiding the upper half of their faces, shrouding them in an air of mystery that seemed almost magical, which many, including Greed-ler, found incredibly appealing.

This one had appeared to him seemingly out of nowhere, a black, feathered mask on his face. Greed was having a drink at a remote corner of the club when the masked beauty had sat down next to him, not speaking, but giving him an irresistible look with those baby blue eyes that had captivated the businessman immediately. Just moments later, he had found himself in one of the club´s rooms, sitting on a fine, cushioned armchair, the tempting little thing just a few feet away, wearing nothing but black lace panties and matching thigh-high stockings held up by garters. His hips swinging from side to side as he performed a sensual dance. Greed-ler could tell that the other was somewhat inexperienced, a certain shyness visible in his movements and on his face despite being obscured by the mask, but there was no doubt that he was just as eager to put on a good show as well. Greed ate the other up with his eyes, hypnotized by the way he moved, growing harder in his pants with each passing moment, until just watching wasn´t enough anymore. Hell, it was definitely unusual for him to lose his composure like that, but he needed to feel the soft skin beneath his fingers, the jet-black hair in his firm grip, that slim, frail body pressed against his.

“Come over here,” he demanded in a low voice.

The other obeyed no questions asked, approaching him with small steps.

“What´s your name, doll?” the businessman asked. The masked young man didn´t answer, only looking at Greed-ler with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he chuckled sweetly.

“Not one for talking, are you? Fine with me.”

Greed took hold of his pretty dancer, pulling him onto his lap. He wasted no time attacking the slim neck with kisses, biting down gently on some places, pleased as he heard soft gasps leave the other's mouth. He got rid of his gloves, throwing them aside carelessly, his hands then running all over the beautiful body, nails dragging at the skin lightly.

“You´re really fucking pretty, dear. Wrap lots of men around your finger, do you not? I´ve never seen you around here, by the way. You must be new. What´s a sweet thing like you doing at a place like this, anyway?”

Greed-ler buried his fingers in the back of the other´s hair, pulling at it, forcing him to expose the lower side of his jaw that he traced with his tongue. His other hand was at the masked man´s chest, pinching a nipple and rolling it with his fingers. His actions were rewarded by chocked moans and hot, quickening breaths. And judging by the very noticeable bulge beneath the dancer´s panties, their fabric already stained with precum, it was not just for show either. The man arched his back, his fingers gripping onto Greed-ler´s green suit, obviously desperate for more. Greed was more than willing to provide.

He pulled the man into a kiss that was reciprocated passionately, the other parting his lips to invite his client inside, allowing him to explore the wet, hot cavern, moaning in delight as their tongues danced with one another. The blue-eyed man was incredibly eager, rubbing himself against Greed´s body, gently cupping his face between his hands, shuddering and sighing in delight with every kiss they shared, barely even pulling away to catch a breath. Greed-ler bit the man´s lower lip, a smirk appearing on his face.

“I see you are quite bold. Have you taken a liking to me, doll? Is that why you approached me back there, practically begging me to fuck you with that look on your face?”

The other nodded vigorously as his shaking hands reached for Greed-ler´s belt, unbuckling it and freeing his painfully erect cock from underneath his boxers. His slim fingers wrapped around the hot flesh of his client’s length, thumb running over its tip as he licked his lips, grinding against Greed´s upper leg, panting hotly. The businessman hummed at the pleasant touch, placing his hands on the dancer´s thighs to swiftly undo the garters, stroking the smooth skin as he did so, then trailing further up to pull down the pretty panties, agonizingly slowly, all the while never breaking eye-contact with the little minx on his lap.

It was strange, despite the fact that most of his features were covered up, there was something incredibly familiar about him. From the way his hair framed the face to the shape of his pale pink lips, and those sparkling baby blues…

He looked just like _him_.

Yes, the dancer resembled his twin greatly, both face and body, and as Greed realized that, he understood why he had been captivated by him from the moment he first saw him. He didn´t care at all how wrong it was that he was basically getting off to a look-alike of his brother, he had made peace with his taboo desires a long time ago. After all, who was anyone to tell him what was right or wrong? He was one of the most powerful men of this country, if not the world, and the opinions and morals of ordinary people didn´t mean shit to him, frankly.

He reached out for a bottle of lubrication and a condom that were generously provided by the club for its guests, slicking up his fingers with the former. The dancer mewled excitedly, sticking out his behind and burying his face in the crook of the other´s neck, visibly eager for what was about to happen next.

“You remind me of someone I know. Someone just as lovely as you are,” Greed-ler mumbled into the black hair- that, he found, smelled faintly of vanilla- as he inserted two digits at once into the other's entrance, making him squirm under his touch. It was rather endearing, the way he seemed to melt in his arms more and more with each passing second. The businessman took his sweet time widening him, making sure he was prepared enough, for he was absolutely not one to hold back when it came to making love, or anything in general. Usually, he didn´t ever bother that much, considering that the club´s employees never demanded any preparation, giving and taking whatever was demanded of them right away. But with this one, it was different. Something about him made Greed-ler want to be gentler, as well as draw this out for as long as he could. Probably the fact that he was using that poor little dancer as proxy for his twin- brother.

Said dancer lifted his head from his shoulder, staring at Greed with needy, desperate eyes, swollen lips mouthing a soundless “please”. He pulled one of the condoms onto his clients proudly standing hard-on, letting a generous amount of lube trickle down on it, spreading it with his fingers. He gently took hold of Greed-ler´s wrists, placing his hands onto his hips, positioning himself so that his hole was right above the throbbing manhood. The businessman let out an amused chuckle at the other´s impatience, but to be fair, Greed wasn´t exactly a patient man himself. Without further ado, he lowered the other onto himself slowly, all the way down to the base. The dancer let out a high-pitched yelp, holding onto his client for support, his nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. Greed hissed in pleasure as he felt the hot tightness envelop him. He gave a few experimental thrusts before beginning to pound inside the other in a steady, fast-paced rhythm.

The masked man´s body shook intensely, chocked little moans escaping his mouth as his hips seemed to suddenly move on their own, matching his client´s powerful thrusts. Greed, meanwhile, kissed and bit every bit of exposed skin he could get his mouth on, growling like an animal, leaving red and blue and purple bruises all over, getting off on the sounds the other made. He closed his eyes, his mind carrying him to far-off places. He imagined it was his brother bouncing up and down on his lap, that it were his moans and sobs that filled the room like a sweet melody, his arms that wrapped so tightly around his shoulders. All the money in the world, and yet the one thing he desired more than anything else couldn´t be bought with any of it. But just for tonight, the pretty dancer would suffice.

"You are doing very good, doll. Shake your hips some more- yes, just like that. _Good boy._ "

He gazed at the masked beauty with a hungry look, enthralled by the way he seemed to be lost in his own pleasure his head lolling to the side uselessly and eyes clouded with lust. He had submitted completely, leaving Greed-ler in full control over his frail body. The businessman could feel that they were both close and wouldn’t last for much longer. He pounded inside aggressively, cursing under his breath as he felt his climax building up, and the thought of his twin´s flushed face twisted in ecstasy was enough to make him come undone inside of the other with a low groan.

He felt the dancer tighten around his length, throwing his head back as he came just moments later, his lips parting for one last scream of pleasure.

“Oh god, yes, _Greed!_ ”

The businessman´s eyes shot open as he heard the familiar voice, his breath hitching. He stared into the dancer´s face who, wide-eyed, placed both hands onto his mouth and glanced back at Greed-ler with a fearful expression.

Greed, completely disregarding the strict rules of the club, grabbed the other´s mask and pulled it away with one quick motion, only to find his twin´s face underneath it. His arms fell to his side as he blinked a few times, looking at the other in utter disbelief.

“Once-ler? What is going on? What are you- How?!”

The blue-eyed male lowered his head expression unreadable.

“I´ve heard that you visit this club every other weekend,” he said after an uncomfortably long silence. “I dressed up, put on a mask and snuck in here, pretending to be one of the dancers without anyone noticing. Then went looking for you.”

Greed, dumbfounded, tried to make sense of the situation, to no avail.

“But- why?”

“Because…” Once-ler gazed at him from underneath his long lashes, the look on his face shifting into a strange, lovestruck expression. He put his arms around his brother again, smiling darkly.

“Because I just love my big brother so very, _very_ much that I just couldn´t take it anymore. So, what do you say… care for one more dance?”


End file.
